Love At First Door
by iMickyChan
Summary: Love at first sight has met its match in the form of wooden obstacles. A short SasuSaku fluff-ball!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Crying river of tears over it, I know.**

Whooo, well I just had to write this little sorry excuse of a splurge once the idea came to me. Really short, and nothing but plot-less fluff but I still had fun writing it. Just going to throw this in here while I work on the second part of To Be A Good Neighbor.

Excuse the insanity and horrible grammar, since I wrote this in a hurried manner, but haha at least I wrote it.

Enjoy!

* * *

What a bunch of liars.

Those authors of romance novels knew absolutely nothing about love, but lies they knew a lot of. To set things straight, love at first sight did not exist, nor did the enchanting butterfly effect in the stomach scenes ever translate over to reality. There was no illusion of floating on clouds, feeling warm and tingly sensations all over one's body, or even the myth of a sense of completeness once soul mates united.

It was all a load of bull.

Instead love was utterly and completely painful, walk into a door painful, because that was exactly what Sakura Haruno ended up doing upon laying her eyes on an unconscious and somewhat injured Sasuke Uchiha. She had walked none too gracefully right into a door.

And so, now sporting a nice new red mark on her forehead the love-struck woman had reached a valid conclusion that she had been lied to all of her life. The idea of going weak in the knees did not do love any justice, in fact it was more of a full-on body paralysis located everywhere instead of the specified knee region.

As the head doctor at Tokyo Hospital, Sakura decided that love was more like a terminal illness, and one that spread rapidly. Your senses cease to function properly and instead steer the unlucky individual into the nearest obstacle. She shivered at the idea.

"Scratch that. It's terminal illness _and_ brain damage," the pinkette muttered.

She had never even seen the man that she had fallen so helplessly for before, but hearing about him was a completely other matter. Sasuke Uchiha, head of the prestigious chain of Uchiha Corporations, could have all of Japan kneeling at his feet if he so desired, but laying there his features illuminated by the starch whiteness of the hospital sheets, he looked like an angel.

Sakura blushed prettily, "Oh god, I'm going to be fired for ogling my patient."

The apparently gorgeous man had gotten into a bit of a car accident, but under Sakura's tending care, none of the injuries would even leave a mark. However, he was still sleeping soundly, and had not woken up since his arrival at the ward. Performing her routine check-up with as much poise as possible, she high-tailed it out of there before anyone could notice how completely smitten she was.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura waltzed into the room expecting to perform another routine procedure on a sleeping patient, but this time Sasuke was not sleeping, actually he was anything but sleeping. Instead he was sitting upright in all of his 'worship me' glory and staring at her in a peculiar manner.

Realizing that she had been standing there like a complete fool, Sakura put on her best smile.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san! It's nice to meet you; I'm your doctor Sak-"

"Sakura Haruno," he interjected.

Her delicate eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, how did you know?"

His eyes took on a sort of dazed appearance as he turned over to the window. If Sakura didn't know any better, she'd think he was trying to avoid her gaze.

He responded, "I saw you earlier talking to one of your colleagues."

Still a bit perplexed, she instead shrugged the situation off understanding that it was only reasonable for a patient who had just woken up to want to walk around a bit and during his walk he had most likely spotted her. His muscles must have been a bit sore or perhaps he needed to stretch.

Trying not to show how disturbing his conscious presence was, Sakura went through the habitual tests. She checked his heartbeat, somewhat reddening at the close proximity, checked his eyesight to make sure that the accident had not left anything out of place but found that she was getting lost in his onyx gaze, and before she knew it she was taking his temperature and letting out a sigh of relief that after this last assessment, she could leave.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she smiled again, "Well it seems that everything's in ord-"

Her brows creased for the second time that morning.

"Uchiha-san, what happened to your forehead? I don't remember noting that you had been injured there at all."

Sure enough a small bruise glared back at her. The man flushed and mumbled something incoherently.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. What?"

"I had an interesting encounter with a door," he muttered as his face turned a bit redder.

The room was deathly silent as Sakura began to put two and two together.

"Oh."

Ah yes, this was definitely love.

* * *

Review and be forever worshipped.

-iMickyChan!


End file.
